Croire Glauben
by Increadable
Summary: Jedes Korn ist eine Stunde, eine Minute, eine Sekunde, die mich ein wenig mehr verletzt, bis ich keine Kraft mehr habe und sterbe. (ÜBERSETZUNG;ONE-SHOT[DMHP]


Glauben

Das ist eine leichte HPDM Slash-Story, aber es hat das rating T, weil man ja nie wissen kann. Außerdem ist es ein One-Shot.

Disclimer: Nichts gehört mir, da die Story Eliane gehört und die Figuren etc Joanne K Rowling,

dennoch viel Spaß und lasst mir ein kleines Review da…lieb schau

(Ich werde sie auch an den Autor weiterleiten, sofern ihr etwas über den Inhalt schreibt!)

 Noch etwas…ich schreibe erstens gerade eine eigene Fanfiction und Übersetze noch andere…aber ich habe keinen Betaleser…Da ich auch nach mehrmaligen durchlesen nie meine eigenen Fehler finde,wäre ich froh jemand würde sich anbieten…egal ob nur für eine Story oder vll sogar für alle? hoffnungsvoll in die Runde schaut

Genug gelabert, jetzt viel Spaß alle noch mal durchknuff

Croire – Glauben

Ich saß an dem cremefarbenen Tisch und beobachtete den Sand der langsam durch die Sanduhr lief. Jedes Korn ist ein Zeichen, das Spuren hinterlässt. Jedes Korn ist eine Stunde, eine Minute, eine Sekunde, die mich ein wenig mehr verletzt, bis ich keine Kraft mehr habe und sterbe.

Aber der verschiedene Sand auf meinen Wunden ergießt sich ohne Unterbrechung. Dieser Sand ist die Zeit und die Zeit vernichtet mich.

Jedoch ist das Leben hier angenehm und das Meer ist so schön zu Herbstbeginn. Die Luft ist heiß, und der faule Wind wirbelt den Sand des verlassenen Strandes auf. Es ist wie ein Paradies, eine kleine Ecke, zwischen zwei Felsen, wo sich die Wellen brechen entlang der zerfetzten Küsten dort an diesem kleinen Strand, der als ein provisorischer Unterstand erscheint, ein Geschenk des Himmels. Feiner Sand, auf dem es mir gefällt barfuss zu gehen, indem ich diesen herzlichen Kontakt mit der Erde genieße. Oft strecke ich mich und schaue das Meer an. Ich werde unfähig sein zu sagen, wie viel Zeit es dauert, immer wenn ich mich durch den zarten Lärm der Wellen schaukeln lasse und ich betrachte mit Faszinieren das Meer. Ich verliere mich in dieser Betrachtung, und wünsche mir manchmal, ich würde nie davon abkommen. Zu diesen Zeitpunkten, wenn die lauwarme Brise meine Haare spielen lässt, wie deine Hände früher, wenn die untergehende Sonne alles orangefarben, glasiert von rose und von Purpur, verbreitet auf dem Meer, muss ich überraschend lächeln, und das Verlangen zu leben bemächtigt mich erneut. Leben, um die Sonne auch noch am nächsten Tag untergehen zu sehen und am übernächsten Tag. Leben, um die Sandkörner zu fühlen, die unter meinen Füssen knirschen. Leben, um zu hoffen - von dir zu hoffen - dich noch einmal zu untersuchen, erneut zu berühren. Um mich daran zu erinnern zu leben. Ja ich erinnere mich.

Es sind zerstreute Erinnerungen, Beweise von unserem Alltag, ohne wirkliche logische Verbindung untereinander. Wie alte Photos, die an den hornartigen und gebrauchten Rändern vergilbt sind, die sich einem staubigen Photoalbum entweichen, das man seit langem nicht geöffnet hat. Ich gehe ins Haus spazieren, und in jedem Stück strömen die Erinnerungen auf mich ein.

Der Salon. Es warst du, der die Dekoration gewählt hatte, du warst sehr viel begabter als ich für alles das was ästhetisch war. Da es dir gefiel, es mir vorzuhalten, hatte ich keinen Geschmack in diesem Bereich. Ich mag diesen Salon, den Geruch des zerschmolzenen Bienenwachses, das auf die wenigen angezündeten Kerzen zurückzuführen ist, ich mag diese einigen um die kleine Tafel verfügten Sitze, niedrig und honigfarben, vor dem Schornstein.

-

Und dieses brennend heiße Feuer in der Feuerstelle brennt mehr durch Verlangen als zum Nutzen. Ich erinnere mich, dass du mich in deinen Armen halten mochtest, deine nebeligen Augen, die in den weißglühenden Kohlen des Feuers verloren gingen. Du beobachtetest die Holzscheite, dich durch die heißen Flammen verschlingen zu lassen. Manchmal hast du meinen Hals leicht und sanft geküsst, und du seufztest, so dass dein heißer Atem gegen meinen schaudernden Nacken strömte. Du sagtest mir, dass du mich mögen würdest. Und ich glaubte dir.

Der Eingang. Er ist dort bei diesem Photo von uns, dass ich den Mut nicht gehabt habe es wegzunehmen. Wir hatten eine so glückliche Zeit. Und wir waren glücklich. Ich erinnere mich, ich lachte oft. Ich lachte, wenn ich dich den Morgen in der Küche ankommen sah. Deine durch den Schlaf noch verschleierten grauen Augen. Deine verkniffenen Lippen deines Mundes delikat missbilligend. Deine blonden Haare, die in unterschiedliche Strähnen verwirrt wurden, die dir in die Augen fielen. Ich erinnere mich, dass du die Gewohnheit hattest mich lang zu umarmen, und ich mochte das.

Ich mochte deine zarten Lippen fühlen, gegen meine pressen. Deine Zunge fühlen gegen meine stoßen. Ich mochte dein überraschtes Stöhnen, jeden Morgen. Ich mochte diese Zeit, sie war so beruhigend. Und du sagtest mir, dass du in dieser Zeit - von dieser Zartheit jedes Moments von diesem langen Müßiggang - glücklich seiest, denn unser Leben war hier. Und ich glaubte dir.

Das Zimmer. Du hattest eine unermessliche Menge an weißem Federbett erfordert. Es gab große Fenster, und es war jeder Morgen die Sonne, die uns, filtrierend unter den abgerahmten Vorhängen weckte. Ich erinnere mich an den Abend, wo du beschlossen hast dieses Bett einzuweihen. Es war der Abend unseres Einzugs hier. Er stand dort so lang bereits. Du hattest mich umschlungen, indem du gelächelt hattest, dann hast du mich zart umarmt. Fast mit Behutsamkeit. Du hattest meinen Nacken mit deinen Fingern geliebkost.

Du hast mein Hemd hoch geschoben, so dass du jedes Stück Haut gestreift hast, die du fühltest. Und an meiner Umdrehung habe ich dich gestreift, ich habe dich umarmt, ich machte deinen Körper zu Meinem unter meinen Drücken und meinen Küssen. Dann haset du mich hoch gehoben, hast meine Hose ohne zuviel zu wissen runter gezogen, dass ich mich unter dir nackt wieder gefunden habe. Du hast all dein Gewicht gegen mich gepresst, du weißt, was mich beruhigte, wie viel ich deine Schutzanwesenheit benötigte.

Du hast mir das Innere der Schenkel massiert, um mich zart darauf vorzubereiten, und als ich dich leidenschaftlich zitternd von Verlangen bat, in mich einzudringen, hast du "ich liebe Dich" gemurmelt, bevor du mir gehorcht hast. Ich habe, wenn das möglich war, deine Hüften noch ein wenig mit meinen Armen mir entgegen gedrückt, und ich habe mein Gesicht in deinem Hals vergraben, während du deine Bewegungen beschleunigt hast. Und dann waren wir, erschöpft, aber betrunken von Liebe und von Zärtlichkeit zurückgefallen. Du sagtest mir, dass du nur für unsere Nächte lebst. Und ich glaubte dir.

Die Terrasse. Es ist nur eine klein flache Form von Holz mit diesem Sand, der zwischen jedes Brett rutscht. Es gibt einen runden Eichentisch, wo wir unsere Abendessen, angesichts des Meeres und des schwarzen Himmels, der mit Sternen gepudert wurde, einnehmen mochten. Es gibt zwei lange Stühle, wo wir uns streckten, Hand in der Hand, um die Lauheit der vergoldeten Abende zu genießen. Du sagtest mir, es seien diese Betrunkenheitsabende, wo du glücklich wärest. Und ich glaubte dir.

Und insbesondere gab es dich. Dich in jedem Stück, dich an jedem meiner Schritte. Dich um mich zu mögen. Es gab dein spöttisches Lachen und dein zartes Lachen. Es gab deinen Geruch, dein Parfüm. Es gab deine herzliche Anwesenheit. Es gab deine Liebe. Du sagtest mir, dass das immer andauern werde. Und ich glaubte dir.

-

Eines Tages bin ich aufgestanden und du warst nicht im Bett. Ich habe gelächelt, während ich denke, dass du mir das Frühstück vorbereitest, das sorgte ein Jahr dafür, dass wir zusammen hier lebten. Aber du warst nicht in der Küche. Du warst nicht mehr hier. Jedoch mochten wir uns, am Vorabend und jetzt, dass ich noch einmal alles überdachte - der Schimmer der Verzweiflung der in deinen wolkigen Augen schien - deine Augen sah, die ich mehr nie sehen werde. Du wusstest, dass es das letzte Mal war. Wenigstens glaube ich es.

Ich will dich dabei nicht. Ich weiß nicht, weswegen du weggegangen bist, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht ist, weil du mich nicht mehr gemocht hast. Ich weiß, dass es so ist. Ich weiß, dass du deine Gründe hast. Ich weiß, dass du zurückkommen wirst. Wenigstens glaube ich daran.

Trotzdem habe ich manchmal den Eindruck, dass unsere Liebe nur ein Traum war, ein schöner Traum, der notgedrungen eines Tages zu Ende gehen musste. Manchmal noch glaube ich, dass ich verrückt bin. Ich sage mir, dass wir nie zusammen gelebt haben, und dass es nur ein Produkt meiner Einbildung ist. Ich habe Angst, dass der zarte Sand nur eine Illusion ist, um mich zu beruhigen. Um sicher zu sein, dass ich nicht in einem von diesen psychiatrischen Krankenhäusern bin, wo sie die Leute internieren, die in einer anderen Welt in weißen Stücken leben.

Der Sand ist unter meiner Wange heiß, und ich lasse mein Gesicht darin eintauchen, bis jedes Korn ein Zeichen auf meiner Wange hinterlässt. Meine Freunde kommen manchmal, sie erfassen, dass ich Einsamkeit benötige, aber sie täuschen sich in meinen Gründen. Sie denken ich muss die Trauer dieses Krieges von Voldemort verarbeiten. Ich muss mich an deine Abreise gewöhnen. Das bereits seit einem Jahr. Ich hoffe, dass du zurückkommen wirst. Wenigstens glaube ich daran.

Dann erwarte ich dich in diesem Haus, von dir noch so voller Erinnerungen, dass ich die Kraft nicht gehabt habe aus zu löschen. Weil ich dich noch liebe. Dein Name entweicht meinem Mund, er geht als ein Aufruf in deine Richtung weg, und ich hoffe, dass du es hören wirst. Wenigstens glaube ich daran.

-

Als die Sandkörner anfangen sind in mich einzurammen um mich zu verletzen, drehe ich mein Gesicht in Richtung des Felsens, der das Ende meines Strandes und den Beginn der Außenwelt markiert. Sie ist schwarz, dieser so dunkle Felsen, sie scheint meine Verzweiflung widerzuspiegeln. Aber ich werde es nie an niemandem zeigen diese Verzweiflung. Weder meine Traurigkeit, noch meine Tränen.

Vielleicht werden sie sehen, daß mein Lächeln ein wenig zarter ist als vorher.

The end.

Da unten ist ein kleiner Button, da draufklicken und Kritik oder liebe Worte hinterlassen… lieb schau


End file.
